Late Night Rant
by flareose
Summary: Join me in the Rants, the Late Night Rant. Where we'll be exploring the Plot Holes, little Character development in some of the Supporting Characters and sometimes even Main Characters. Strange Plots that makes no sense and Flashbacks. Lots and lots of Flashbacks and compare other franchises with this to get certain points across. First off in this Rant/Bashing Fic, Haruno Sakura.
1. Haruno Sakura Pt 1

**Warnings: Character Bashing and Ranting, duh. **

**Also I do like Yaoi/Yuri couples, but I also like regular couples as well. So if I mention something like that I'm warning you guys ahead of time now. Though there won't be anything like that in this chapter so don't worry :D  
**

******Pairings: I will mention some in later chapters, not this one :)  
**

**Summary: Join me in the rants, the Late Night Rant. Well really this is just some rants I have about Naruto characters and somethings I don't like about them and stuff. First off is Haruno Sakura :p  
**

******Disclaimer: I only own the plot in my stories :)**

"Talking"

_Thinking/Strong words _

_Sometimes I'll make an example and put quotes of what they said in the manga/anime:  
_

_And make an example like this."  
_

**"Biju/Spirit talking"  
**

**__****_Biju/Spirit thinking/Jutsu being cast/Really strong words_**

* * *

**Late Night Rant**

**Chapter One: Haruno Sakura Pt 1  
**

* * *

"First off!" said a happy go lucky voice from behind the door. As the door nob began to twist with some difficulty at first, until it was kicked down that was, a Fan girl could be seen walking in. In her left hand there was a full bottle sake and in her right a bag of tasty treats.

"Hey you guys, gals, dudes dudets and gamers out there. It's nice to meet you all. My name is Flareose and this is going to be my rant on some unlucky characters in the Naruto universe."

Walking out onto a small peach colored stage the Fan Girl could see two comfy light brown chairs on each side of a tall desk. Looking at it more closely this looked more like one of those Late Night Talk Shows that was always on... Late at night. Then again it was late at night so, it kinda fit the mood.

However as the Author took one look at the comfy looking leather black chair behind the desk, she sighed. Knowing that tonight was going to be long and tedious.

Taking her seat behind the desk she prepared to get all her necessities out and in front of her. "Second off, I'd like to say welcome to the Late Night Rant. A place where I will rant rant and rant some more... Well duh. I will make sure to make reasons for why I'm ranting about these specific people. So don't worry, I'm not just going to say that or this without making an understanding of the situation at hand." giving a soft smile she crossed her hands under her chin and then glared suddenly. The air nearly turning cold as she felt it was time to get down to business.

"Now the first person to discuss in the Naruto universe would be Haruno Sakura. You heard correctly. Teammate of Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, the now left member Uchiha Saskue, and Sai. Just Sai, no last name... Come to think of it Tenten doesn't have a last name either, kinda strange seeing as how Kishimoto himself stated that he preferred her out of all the Konoha eleven girls." the author looked a bit wearily at that last part.

"Now as you know Sakura was first introduced in the first episode on the Introduction Arc. The episode was called Enter: Naruto Uzumaki aka Sanjō Uzumaki Naruto, and in the beginning we have the Third Hokage explaining about The Nine Tailed fox aka Kyuubi no Kitsune aka Kyuubi no Yoko and how he destroyed everything, blah blah blah, and killed everything blah blah and something about the Fourth Hokage and mountains blah blah blah and Naruto looks like Ichigo blah... The point that I'm trying to make is there was a lot to say." rubbing her temples she prepared to talk some more.

"Anyways we first see her attempting to do the Transformation Technique aka Henge no Jutsu. And to are surprise she actually nails it." the author nodded her head as in a good job for Sakura, but then quickly frowns in knowing how Sakura acts in the future.

"But that's about as much action as it's going to get with her sadly." Flareose mumbled while knowing this is just the beginning.

"Really though, she was only doing that to impress her _Sasuke-kun_ or whatever. To prove my point not only was she thinking about Sasuke nearly that whole time, but even afterwards she looked over towards Sasuke and acted all smugly.

_Example/Quote: "Did you see that Sasuke-kun? Huh? Did you?"_

"And to me that was just sort of annoying. I mean any Genin or Academy Student for that matter can pull off a E rank jutsu if they tried, so it's not even that special at all. Well except for Naruto, but that's only because he was a hard core prankster at the time." the Author said with a bit of a giggle.

"But we don't really see her true colors or anything else until further episodes. One of them being called Sasuke and Sakura: Friends or Foes aka _Shukuteki Sasuke to Sakura_."

"Now in this episode we see that Iruka is calling out names for Team placement aka a Three Man Cell, and somewhat lucky in her opinion Sakura is chosen on a team with Sasuke... And not lucky in her opinion Naruto also happens to be on that team. Now this episode had me shocked to say the least, because I didn't know Sakura would behave like this, and to tell the truth. I didn't like it at all."

"Now this is where it started. While Sasuke ran off somewhere, Sakura was trying to find him as usual. But what she was thinking made since at first glance, again remember that, _at first glance_.

_Example/Quote: "Why did he run off like that... Since were in the same group and all, I thought we could get a chance to have lunch and get to know each other._"

"Now right there you don't think it's all that bad at all. She just wants to get to know her teammate better... Right? Well this is what happens next. Naruto finally catching up with his new appointed teammate, says the exact same thing she's thinking."

_Example/Quote: "Hey Sakura! Since were on the same team I thought we could have lunch and get to know each other._"

"Now right there you think that she would take the opportunity to know her teammate better, or maybe even ask Naruto if he wants to help her find Sasuke. That way all three of them could have lunch, maybe even get to know all the Jutsus they know so far or talk about strategy. Or maybe even just get to know their teammates true self, and not just the things they do or say in the Academy, or the masks they wear around people. But sadly she doesn't even think about any of these possibilities." Flareose finally decides to pour herself a drink of sake... Knowing full well she'd probably be drunk by the end of this, but also knowing that she'd probably need this now.

_Example/Quote: "Why would I eat lunch with you? How did that thought even cross your mind?!" _

"The crazy thing is Naruto already told her. Since we're in the _same_ _group_, we should get to know each other better. I'm sorry but isn't that the same thing Sakura was saying not five minutes ago? You know about Sasuke? I know she's probably still slightly annoyed with Naruto earlier in the episode, but that's still pretty cold, especially since she was thinking the same thing."

"Naruto even tries to explain to her that he was only asking since they were teammates now and that he wanted to know his teammate better... But sadly he can't even finish because Sakura brushes him off and even calls him annoying, not only does she do that but then proceeds to leave while randomly screaming and cooing out the Uchiha's name."

_Example/Quote: "Oooohhh Sasuke? Where are you?"  
_

"..."

The author takes a drink... Meaning she takes the sake straight to the head without even thinking. "Really? Really though?" Flareose asks quietly when looking all around.

"Am I the only person who finds that's a little creepy?! Because seriously Naruto is still right behind her while she's talking. I don't even think she notices at all. Is she just trying to annoy him because I can't even tell. But what I do know is one thing, that little girl is on the creepy side if you ask me."

"One of the sad things about this episode is that for Naruto to even speak to/even attempt to speak with Sakura, he has to use the _**Transformation Technique**_ aka _**Henge no Jutsu**_... But wait a sec, isn't he suppose to be dead last? Yet he pulls that Jutsu off with style thank you very much, they seriously underestimate this kid."

Anyways he decides to transform into Sasuke to talk to Sakura, it works like a charm... Actually let me rephrase that. It works like a odd pink moth to a flame, there that's better!"

"The odd thing is though the way Naruto is now as Sasuke, he approaches her and says exactly what Sakura is thinking. Something about big forehead and kissing it... Anyways at the end of it, he says something that you'd think Sakura would question. At least question if Naruto would actually say that."

_Example/Quote: "Just kidding, that's the kinda dumb thing Naruto would say."_

"Now right there you think she would get the hint. Because Sasuke usually doesn't joke around... Actually he never jokes around now that I mention it. But no. She let's her little crush get the best of her. And that in turn clouds her mind and judgement... I'm sorry I could have sworn she was a Ninja aka Shinobi, but I guess I was wrong."

"The part after this bothers me a little because to tell the truth, I didn't expect this at all. Sasuke aka Naruto decides to ask a question about what she actually even thinks about Naruto to began with."

_Example:_ "_What does Sakura think of Naruto."_

"She goes to tell how he knows about her feelings and purposely tries to get in the way, and that he enjoys interfering and making me feel bad. Which isn't true at all. He just tries to get along with people to tell the truth. She then goes to say that Naruto doesn't understand one thing about her... In my opinion, how could he if you keep pushing him back/or away while constantly bashing him on the head and calling him annoying? When really that's what Sasuke calls you, is annoying." the author shakes her head while a frown makes it's way to her lips.

"Okay rant mode. First of all she says she loves Sasuke correct? That whole true love conquers all and crap. Well how can you not see that the person right in front of you isn't him? If you truly love him, you'd know his emotion set like the back of your hand and know that one, he doesn't if at all smile towards you, _never_." Flareose raises one hand and lifts a finger, planning on making gestures with everything just wrong with the way Sakura sees this, or better yet, doesn't see this.

"Two. He'll never start joking at random." Then the second finger.

"Three. Did he ever, like ever just randomly start have a conversation with anyone at all?" Then the third.

Really it seems to me, she was just making up random things in her head honestly. She doesn't even know the real Sasuke, I'll explain later on what I mean about that, but for now I'm getting sidetracked."

"But soon he has to leave because um... Some stomach issues... Hehehe." The author then proceeds to take another long gulp of sake to the head.

"The second sad thing is that if I'm not mistaken which I hope I'm not, Iruka said something about how Sakura had top marks in the academy right? So my question is, how exactly does the top Kunoichi of a Shinobi academy, not see a simple Transformation Technique aka Henge no Jutsu headed her way? I mean are you serious, not to mention it's just an E rank jutsu as well... Really? Really though? You serious right now Kishi-sensei, Heroine _and Main Character _she sure is pretty clumsy and creepy."

"..."

Flareose tips a little to the side from taking sake to the head. "And the third terrible thing about this is that near the end of this episode, we have the Uchiha himself, Sasuke. Yes Sasuke her suppose crush tell her right in her face something that he's going to say over a million sometimes in the future."

_Example/Quote: "Your annoying."_

"Now to tell the truth, I have to somewhat agree with Sasuke on this. Just not fifteen minutes ago, she was complaining about Naruto and how he's alone and what not as if she knows his life from the ground up and all around, which she really doesn't if you ask me. So she deserves this. By the way, for future references, let's take a drinking game for every time Sasuke says to Sakura _you're annoying. _Guarantee you will be drunk by episode _seventy-two_... Why does that sound familiar?"

"But later on she feels sorry for herself in saying and thinking like that. Which is I'm glad for. No one has the right to say stuff like that without even knowing the person first to began with, or how their lifestyle really is. And the fact is they call her The brain of Team 7 aka The brain of Cell number 7 bothers me a lot. Because she wasn't even thinking half of the time while talking to Sasuke or Naruto."

"I mean her crush was right there while she was talking about Naruto being all alone and him being this and that. Knowing damn well Sasuke is somewhat of the same thing. Itachi killed everyone he loved and cared for as if it was some kinda sport. And don't worry, I saw Shippuden and now know what really was happening with the Uchiha Clan and the Coup and stuff. I'm just saying in his eyes he thought it was like that in the beginning of the series."

"And yet this little twat has the galls to say that practically right in his face. During that time and even now I'm wondering if she really was the best in the Academy, because right then and there it would have been easy for Sasuke to just _snap. _Here let me show you what I mean." Flareose opens up a little drawer on the right side of the desk a takes a pencil, and then proceeds to break it.

It works after the fifth try.

"See? Just like that."

"I like the fact Sasuke was standing up for Naruto... If at least somewhat. Because really it sounded like she was running her mouth without knowing crap about the subject she was talking about to began with." Flareose soon got very dizzy from the alcohol and somehow the sweets to. This in turn made her start talking nonsense.

"And I know. During that time she probably didn't even know about the Uchiha's, or the ANBU that lived in the ROOTS of the tree, that could be planning to take down the branch that was the Hokage in rivalry, and train a weasel to take down the ferrets and cats of one Clan that had a an odd symbol of a fan on their backs... Which is odd in itself since they usually like _fire not wind_ and... What the hell am I talking about...?" she then proceeds to look at everything as if seeing everything for the first time.

"Well you understand what I mean. Hopefully."

"I mean I know we didn't see that stuff coming with Root and the Anbu. Ya know?

"It just bothers me that she swears up and down this and that about her, and her love for Sasuke."

_Example: "I'm in love with this guy! True love congers all cha!" _

"...Which brings me to another rule."

_**"Know the person your crushing**_ _**on!"**_

"If you don't know this person's move set or how their really like. And you end up saying some stupid shit like that without knowing their background story, then your pretty much going to be called annoying and probably have your feelings hurt to the max. Especially if you stir up old wounds that they have been trying to suppress without _snapping."_

"So yeah. After all that, I also mentioned she was feeling bad and stuff didn't I? Which is okay in my book. When Naruto even shows up near her with yet still an angry stomach, she even attempts to smile at him, which I think was sorta of all right and sorta not. It's because she's acting like this is such a hard thing to do. Which is, it's not. It's really not if you ask me."

_Example/Quote_ _"Smile, just smile..."_

"Naruto soon has another stomach issue so he has to leave in the end. After that Sakura grows angry yet again and yells out his name in frustration... Whether in the end she found out that it was him in the Transformation Jutsu aka Henge no Jutsu, or not I still don't know. They never made it clear if she did. If she did, and I was her in that situation, I wouldn't have scream out his name just because I'm angry."

"I would instead think about that. The suppose Dead Last was able to pull off a E rank Jutsu that he shouldn't have been able to do. And yet, still managed to keep the Chakra balance and fool me into thinking it was really Sasuke. Then I would think to myself slowly... To think me the Top Kunoichi of the Konoha Shinobi Academy, being taken down by a simple E rank Jutsu that was performed by the Dead Last/Class Clown."

_"Am I really as cool as I make myself out to believe?_

_"Or am I just fooling myself since day one?"_

"There's also something weird I found while in the Narutopedia as well. It's states somethings about Sakura's Creation and Conception. Check this out."

* * *

Creation and Conception:

Although Sakura is the most recurring female character in _Naruto_, Masashi Kishimoto did not originally intend for Sakura to be the heroine of the series. Kishimoto attributes this to him being unable to draw good heroine characters, and fashioned Sakura as a girl who cannot understand men, the best example of a heroine he could come up with. Sakura's creation is a result of Kishimoto's desire to make a somewhat irritating character who was well-intentioned. Despite these elements, Kishimoto is fond of Sakura, as he feels that many of her personality traits are common among all people, thus giving her a sense of real humanity.

When designing Sakura, Kishimoto focused on her silhouette and created a costume as simple as possible. This is a divergence from the other main characters of the series, whose costumes are very detailed. The leggings are the most notable aspect of her design, as they are meant to show that she is very active. At the start of the series her leggings extended below her knees and closely resembled trousers. As Part I progressed, the leggings became increasingly shorter and tighter. Similar to his inexperience with drawing heroines, Kishimoto lacked the experience needed to make Sakura _cute_ when he first began drawing her. Although he implies that her appearance has become cuter since then, Kishimoto and much of the _Naruto_ manga staff agree that Sakura was _far from cute_ at the start of the series.

Sakura's most well-known physical characteristic is her broad forehead. Because of this, Kishimoto at times focuses too much effort on drawing it in scenes or promotional artwork where Sakura is featured prominently. This results in her forehead appearing too large. When designing Sakura in her Part II appearance, Kishimoto decided to change her clothes to a more lively karate suit style. The upper part, though, still has a China-esque feeling to it, so as to make her more feminine.

In colour illustrations of Sakura from Part I of the manga, her leggings, boots, and forehead protector are almost exclusively depicted as being teal, and she frequently has her nails painted sea-foam green, with matching or pink eye shadow. In the original _Naruto_ anime, however, her leggings are a darker green and her forehead protector and boots are the same blue as those worn by other ninja, and she wears no visible cosmetics. Her colour scheme in _Naruto: Shippūden_ accurately reflects her appearance in colour illustration from Part II of the manga.

Kishimoto's staff have said that Sakura's pink hair was originally intended to give her a unique style and to resemble cherry blossoms, after which she is named.

* * *

"I don't give a flying fuck if she's cute. Just make her decent in Character design, and _actually_ work on her _Character Development_. I swear, when it comes to Character Development, Kishimoto can't do shit about it. It only seems the Filler episodes gets it right. And that's sad, just fucking sad." Flareose then looks in the same drawer and holds up a book called _Character Development 101._

_By: Oda Eiichiro_

"But there's more. I saw something more interesting in one of the trivia's to."

* * *

Trivia:

Despite being the Heroine of the series, Kishimoto stated himself during the 2010 interview that Hinata would make a better heroine than Sakura, this is mainly due to the fact that because Sakura not only has a _normal_ background in comparison to Hinata but also because he has a hard time making good roles for female characters like Sakura. However, Kishimoto also stated that he would try to have Sakura play more of a Heroine role in the future.

* * *

_**"Bullshit! I call fucking bullshit on that!"**_

"So some of that means Sakura wasn't really all that of a Main Character to began with actually. It sounds like to me, she was somewhat of a Filler for the role of Heroine in the series Naruto. I actually wished Kishi-Sensei would have used Hinata, at least then they would have actually got some _help_ during the mission with the Bridge Builder aka Tazuna to the Land of Waves. And maybe a lot of help also during the times they were in the Forest of Death, ya know? Just saying yeah...?"

"Now I'm going to talk about something that should be talked about in my opinion. Sakura and Ino's Friendship and how it ended. And their beginning rivalry as well. I'll also be talking about what I expected of this, and comparing it to different Girl Rivalry in different Anime/Manga. But that will have to be next time. Because right now I'm really tired. Goodnight." Attempts to wobble out of the building and drive home.


	2. Haruno Sakura Pt 2

**Warnings: Yo I had decided to redo chapter one and two for this story. Since I realized that I had made quite a few grammar errors. So if you want feel free to re-read them, that is if you want to. **

**Extra Warning: ********Character Bashing and Ranting, duh. **In this chapter there will be some, a very small somewhat Kakashi bash. Just a little. This chapter is still about Sakura so yeah :p

**Also I do like Yaoi/Yuri couples, but I also like regular couples as well. So if I mention something like that I'm warning you guys ahead of time now. Though there won't be anything like that in this chapter so don't worry :D  
**

******Pairings: I will mention some in later chapters, not this one :)**

"Talking"

_Thinking/Strong words _

_Sometimes I'll make an example and put quotes of what they said in the manga/anime:  
_

_And make an example like this."  
_

**"Biju/Spirit talking"  
**

**__****_Biju/Spirit thinking/Jutsu being cast/Really strong words_**

* * *

**Late Night Rant**

**Chapter One: Haruno Sakura Pt 2**

* * *

_**A review of the last chapter:**_

**_"Bullshit! I call fucking bullshit on that!"_**

_"So some of that means Sakura wasn't really all that of a Main Character to began with actually. It sounds like to me, she was somewhat of a Filler for the role of Heroine in the series Naruto. I actually wished Kishi-Sensei would have used Hinata, at least then they would have actually got some help during the mission with the Bridge Builder aka Tazuna to the Land of Waves. And maybe a lot of help also during the times they were in the Forest of Death, ya know? Just saying yeah...?"_

_"Now I'm going to talk about something that should be talked about in my opinion. Sakura and Ino's Friendship and how it ended. And their beginning rivalry as well. I'll also be talking about what I expected of this, and comparing it to different Girl Rivalry in different Anime/Manga. But that will have to be next time. Because right now I'm really tired. Goodnight." attempts to wobble out of the building and drive home._

* * *

"Hey what's up! I'm back~" Flareose waved towards the Tv stations while her other hand rubbed her temple. Feeling a migraine from all the Sake from last time.

"Well let's get down to business shall we?" taking a seat on the very comfy leather black chair, she prepared to do a Rant Part Two of Haruno Sakura.

"Okay so last time when I was here I explained that next time I was going to talk about Sakura and Ino's Friendship and how it ended, and also their beginning rivalry as well right? Okay well let's get started." with much enthusiasm as someone could have with a hangover, she began.

"Alright let's start off with the episode where they fight in the beginning of the Preliminary Chūnin Exams_. Kunoichi Rumble: The Rivals Get Serious aka __Raibaru Gekitotsu Otome Gokoro wa Honki Mōdo._"  


"Now in this episode after Kankuro mops the floor with... Um what's that guy's name again...? Um Misumi from the Sound Village I think it was...?" after pondering this thought for three minutes straight the Author decides to give up.

"Ah whatever his name is. Anyways after that we get a scene where Sakura is slowly starting to see the reality of the situation. That even though she may have been the best back in the Academy, it takes training and effort to still be the best."

_Example/Quote: "__Everyone here wields their Chakra perfectly... And I thought my Chakra abilities would give me an edge over the others, so much for that idea."_

"Now right there you can tell she's not as confident as she once was, and honestly, I don't blame her. It's true that everyone their has their own unique fighting styles and different training to add on to that. So you should expect to see that kinda stuff." Flareose then proceeds to look for something underneath the desk, making her voice kinda muffled.

"But that's the thing. Sakura is only noticing that now. Instead of getting prepared for the Chūnin Exams to be sure that her Chakra and skills would improve, I am assuming at this point that she already believed that her Chakra Control would be good enough, but that's not always the case as we can see now." the Author after finding what she was looking for, then proceeds to push a red shiny button underneath the desk, which intern made a flat screen Tv come from the wall above, only stopping just a few feet from the peach colored stage.

After that she snapped her fingers to summon something from flames itself. Turns out it was a thirty-two inch wand for her to point from long distances. "Now look at this here." she says as the Tv was turned on. With the wand in her hand now, she points at the Tv showing a picture of two scrolls. One named Heaven and the other named Earth written in Kanji.

"Now to tell the truth I agree with Iruka somewhat on a couple of things. First being that maybe Naruto's Team wasn't ready for the Chūnin Exams yet. I mean true Sasuke seemed to be ready, with activating the second tome in one of his Sharingan eyes, but what about Naruto and Sakura? And this is one of the things that pissed me off." having a deep frown come on her face, she began to explain what was wrong with this situation.

"In the episode_ Chūnin Challenge: Rock Lee vs. Sasuke aka __Kiai Hyaku-Nijū Pāsento Naude Rokku na Chōsenjō_, we see that Sakura herself... Well after she gushes and swoons about Sasuke's Sharingan that is." rubbing her temples again she began to realize that she might just need another drink after this ordeal.

"Anyways we see to that she's confused. Slightly wondering to herself about when did Sasuke get the second tome for the Sharingan. Now that right there I'm wondering about also... Because if I'm not mistaken, Kakashi goes on and on about teamwork and how working together can make a Team stronger and what not, but yet Sakura and I think Naruto as well didn't know or realize when Sasuke and Kakashi trained for this." Flareose shakes her head in disappointment.

"I understand that they are individuals. That at some point in their life their going to have to learn Techniques and fighting styles by themselves to build character and _make_ their own names in the Shinobi world, but this is the weird part. As a Jonin, Kakashi should have already been notified that the second part of the exams was going to be the _The __Forest of Death aka __Daiyonjūyon Enshūjō_. So if you ask me, that needs Team effort in order to get the scrolls and what not, and to stay alive."

"Not to mention he already knew about the whole exam. In the _episode The Tenth Question: All or Nothing aka __Deta-toko Shōbu Funbari Dokoro no Jū Monme_, he even mentions to Kurenai and Asuma that he knows the first test is with Ibiki. So that just goes to tell you that he knew." her face becomes slightly confused with the way Kakashi's personality was said to be when Kishimoto established it, and how it was portrayed now.

Which is different from what it actually was.

"Now back to the matter at hand, in the episode we were on last." Flareose then points more firmly at the Tv.

"Now the Chūnin Exams were like right around the corner. So my only question is why" a question mark suddenly appears on the Tv, before going back to the image of the two scrolls.

"Why _only_ train Sasuke, and not Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. I'm saying this because nether Naruto or Sakura was ready for these Exams at all, and it seemed only Sasuke was somewhat ready, ya know? It is true that if I'm not mistaken we saw a _Flashback_, get used to that word by the way of Naruto training somewhat. But he needs more than that, remember it was shown that he was dead last. Kakashi could have at least pointed Naruto in the right direction if he was going to train by himself, especially if Kakashi was only going to train Sasuke. I mean true, he couldn't defeat Rock Lee, but at least he survived longer than Naruto did. Naruto was taken down in five seconds." the author made a hand gesture for that five seconds.

"Let me say that again. The main character of this show, not to mention the one that is named after this show was taken down in_ five seconds._ Why not help Naruto and Sakura brush up on their skills as well, so that the _whole team_ can make it. Or again, point them in the right direction."

"And if you guys, gals, dudes, dudets and gamers out there remember. Iruka even pointed out, after they summoned him from the scrolls that Naruto had enough Earth but not enough Heaven, and Sakura had enough Heaven but not enough earth."

_Example: **Heaven and Earth**_ meaning **_Knowledge and Power_**.

"Now I know. Don't make the Main Character to powerful in the beginning, ya know? He doesn't have to be that powerful, but still, these are exams to show who can make it to the big league. Who has/will make it as Chunin, you hear what I'm saying? So just a thought, but still that's unfair to Naruto and Sakura since it seems that Sasuke was getting special treatment."

"Now this is where Iruka comes in. He's right. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke weren't really ready for these exams... Well Sasuke was, but you get my point. He even tried to point this out to Kakashi and yet only ended up getting yelled at by said man. So instead they set up a mini test for them, and yet that test was... How do I say this."

"To easy?"

"No."

"To child-like?"

"No."

"Oh yeah I know now!" An idea lightbulb then suddenly appears above her head.

"Maybe it was the fact that Iruka wasn't even trying! Maybe that's why I can't put it in a Category then." Flareoes then ponders this for a second.

"I mean, I don't think he was trying. If he did then he just got his ass handed to him by a mere Uchiha Genin!"

"A test is suppose to be something that makes you think about everything you worked up for until now. To see if you have what it takes, even as a mini test sort of thing. And yet instead he pretty much does everything they already know. Meaning he does things that they already mastered, and/are really good at."

_Example_: "For Uchiha Sasuke. Instead of testing him on his weak points to see if he got them down and out of the way, he has a Taijutsu spar with him. Even though he knows Tai-Jutsu is one of Sasuke's strong points."

"What he should have done was tested him on something that he had trouble with in Academy, or something else. For say, Genjutsu or maybe outsmart him with traps to see how he would react. Ya see? Some type of weakness to see if he had gotten it out of the way when he graduated from the Academy. I would have preferred if he tested him in Genjutsu, just to see if Sasuke's Sharingan could pick it up and tell Kakashi. So he could see if there was anything to improve on, so Sasuke wouldn't be slow. Again. Sasuke got his tail whopped by Rock Lee. So just saying."

"For Sakura, I believe he should have tested her on Taijutsu definitely. Sakura already knows I verity of Academy Jutsus, again she knows them, not necessarily knows how to do any of them in the right fashion, but she knows what they are. So I think Taijutsu would have worked for the test."

"And last Naruto... Where do I start with Naruto? Again Kakashi should have worked on all their skills but since that's not the case, I believe maybe hm Genjutsu or maybe a bit of Taijutsu added to the mix as well? It's kinda hard to say since I don't really know what his weak points are, but I do know for one that Genjutsu was a major trouble for him."

"And like I said before, Iruka later on mentioned that they don't have either enough Heaven or Earth. So if he knew that, then why not use that in the damn test! It makes no damn since!"

"Okay! So now that we're done with all of that, let's get back to that fight Sakura and Ino had. First of all, in the beginning, that fight was practically a joke. Yes you heard right, it was that bad. All I heard during it was, Sasuke this, Sasuke that, Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke. And even though Kakashi pointed out that Naruto and Sasuke were almost the same way, which I can see only an itty bitty tiny bit, he was more so correct though, so I'll at least give him that."

"Now over the years this is how I saw things when I saw characters having _rivalries."_

* * *

**_Space time Nin-Jutsu:_**

**_Flashback of Author at home writing on paper._**

"Hm let's see here." starts writing stuff down on paper.

_**Dear Diary: I have found something very shocking: **_

_Hashirama and Madara's rivalry. Exactly like Naruto and Sasuke's._

_Hiruzen and Danzo/Danzou's rivalry. Exactly like Naruto and Sasuke's.  
_

_Jiraiya and Orochimaru's rivalry. Exactly like Naruto and Sasuke's.  
_

_Kakashi and Obito's rivalry. Exactly, and I mean exactly like Naruto and Sasuke's rivalry._

_**Ps. Just waiting for Naruto to get crushed by boulders... Any day now. Oh and we all know what will happen if someone dies. Bring home the pain.  
**_

_**Pss. By the way.. this maybe going a little far. But Naruto, Obito, Nawaki and Kagami all look alike... Just saying. And their names sound alike as well. Actually a lot of people look like them. And don't get me started on that One-shot Kishimoto did. Mario looked exactly like Obito. That's creepy at it's max.**_

* * *

_**End of**_** flashback.****  
**

"And that's how I see it!" currently after the Author figured out she could summon anything that was in her house by flames, she slapped herself on the forehead, and wondered exactly why she hadn't summoned sake by now... And why she didn't do that in the first chapter...

"Okay so now that I have my lovely sake! Let's continue."

"Now through all of my Anime/Manga years, I have never seen a Rivalry exactly like this... I mean, just... Ugh. Let's began!"

"During the episode _Kunoichi Rumble: The Rivals Get Serious aka __Raibaru Gekitotsu Otome Gokoro wa Honki Mōdo,_ they actually have flashbacks explaining why and how the rivalry began. "

Now in the beginning of Sakura's life in the Academy she was picked on quite a lot for her wide forehead. One evening Ino found Sakura crying while I'm guessing somewhere near the park, since I'm guessing that day was another round of teasing for her. After talking to Sakura for sometime she tells her to meet her again tomorrow explaining she had a present for her."

"It turns out she brought her a red ribbon for her hair. Telling her to not hide her hair like that since it made her look like a Sheepdog. Now I'm not going to lie, I actually liked Ino in the original Naruto, in the new one it's kinda like um, well will get to that when we get to that actually."

"But still in this one she actually looked like a pretty good friend. In the beginning Ino did help Sakura build confidence and self esteem for herself, while also protecting her from class bullies. I'll never forget that time when Ino shot three flowers into Ami's mouth... Yes that's her name, the class bullie's name was Ami. Weird huh?"

She exclaimed that the flowers were poisonous. Then after Ami and her little gang ran away she goes onto saying, I forgot to mention that only the stems were poisonous though. Or at least I think that's what she said." the Author then proceeds to change the picture on the Tv from scrolls to a Shinobi Clan Symbol.

"I then find out later on that Ino is actually from a Clan called Yamanaka. That's when I find out that know wonder she knows so much about flowers, her father runs a store for all different kinds." Flareose then pinches the bridge of her nose out of disappointment.

"I feel like there was so much that Kishi could have done with that character, so much he could have done with that Clan... And yet he doesn't. So much wasted potential, I'm serious, like I said before, I actually liked Ino in the original Naruto. And her Clan sounded really interesting. From the way they could destroy a freaking mind if they wanted to, and to the way they loved flowers and were actually in my opinion, quite peaceful."

"Anyways. It wasn't Ino that put an end to her and Sakura's friendship. It was actually Sakura that did that. Yes you heard me. The girl that needed help from the start and Ino was willing to do that, and be her friend on top of that, and helped her with anything she needed... Destroyed their friendship. And over what you may ask?"

"Well funny story you ask that." The Author said with a smirk that was quickly gone for a frown.

"It was over Sasuke."

"This is one of the reasons why I hate Sakura... So you mean to tell me. The girl that helped you threw thick and thin. The girl that taught you to be more self confident in your abilites, and not to mention was your best friend. You'd throw that all away for a boy that doesn't even like you and somewhere near the future will try to kill you...? Makes since to me!"

"Actually it doesn't, it really doesn't."

"See this is how it started. During an all girls talk with a few others one random girl asked Sakura who she liked. And Sakura answers a bit timidly at first, but her answer is Sasuke. And then all the others say yeah every girl likes Sasuke. And then Sakura proceeds to say something so _smugly_." Flareose makes hand gestures for the last word.

_Example/Quote: Looks like I've got competition._

"So if you think about it. This is a petty rivalry that Sakura made. Check this out, this pretty much sums up everything about their rivalry."

* * *

Background

In the Academy, Ino was considerably more popular and self-confident than Sakura Haruno when they met. She convinced Sakura that hiding the size of her forehead was pointless, saying that it only made her look worse. Ino gave Sakura a red ribbon to draw attention elsewhere, suggesting that Sakura had great potential, but had yet to reach it. This lead to ongoing arguments about Sakura's _Billboard Brow_ and Ino's nickname _Ino-pig_ (due to her name, Ino, meaning 'boar'). Despite all these arguments, she helped Sakura gain her confidence. When Sakura became attracted to Sasuke, and found out that Ino was attracted to him as well, Sakura ended their friendship hurting Ino in the process so she could compete with Ino for his affection. Ino later made friends with Sakura again during the Chūnin Exams, but they are still considered rivals by many.

* * *

"Wow... Hurting someone just over some pretty boy, ya serious bro? Poor Ino... That's messed up. Either way I wouldn't want to be friends with Sakura, even after a few years, that twat left me and my friendship over some boy."

"Anyways in the next episode The Ultimate Battle Cha! aka _Besuto Batoru wa Shānnarō!_."

"I actually liked this episode better than the other, the last one just made me dislike Sakura's character even more."

"But this one was actually good. I liked Ino's plan. Since she didn't have Shikamaru for a Shadow Possession Jutsu aka Kagemane no Jutsu, she had to improvise a little. What she did with her hair was ingenious, and honestly I didn't think she had that kind of Chakra Control in order to pull that off, but then again this is probably the last time we see the Konoha Kunoichi do anything like this, well except for Hinata and Tenten, they do a lot in the Filler episodes. Get used to _Filler Episodes _by the way."

"Anyways that's about it for now, tell me what you think about all of this and the rivalry and stuff. I still think rivalry in the Naruto Universe is just messed up..."

* * *

**Anyways that's the end. Please read and review... Actually you guys, girls, gamers and so on already read the story, so just review lmao :p**


End file.
